Legends of A New World
by aredheadblonde88
Summary: In 2154 Tokyo, Japan, Earth. A young High Priestess is captured and a group of people group together after some events so as to defeat and evil in their world. But something unexpected happens...and they find themselves seperated in different worlds(Doesn


This is based on an RP I did on Gaia. Hope you like. Oh, I own no characters except Naoko and Chomori and anyone else I say I own. The other's you haven't heard of belong to my RPing friends. Not all have Japanese names; the owner's did want the names changed. I also don't own the RP; I'm just altering it for a nice story! Okay, sorry for my rambling and enjoy!

Also, I have pictures of all the characters! If you want to know what they really look like, cause I suck at describing how people look, just e-mail me and I can send them. But, if you're too lazy to send an e-mail like me than I'll let you know that if you go to google and type in studio e go ((it's a hentai site in Japanese "", I don't like hentai but they have awesome pictures!)) then put next to it Touka, that's what Naoko looks like.

Few Japanese translations and meanings ((I have an obsession with the language, sorry"")):

Names:

1 Naomi means "above all, beauty" ((I found out after giving her her name and it fits! and she's an important character, but doesn't come in this chapter.))

2 Naoko means "obedient child" ((Sam as Naomi, found out after and fits!))

3 Kurosaki, Kuro means black and Saki means headland or cape

4 Arigatou means thanks.

5 Bakemono means monster.

6 Daijoubu means okay.

7 Nani means what, but on its own.

8 Keisatsu, the police.

((And I won't do any others, cause I remember when I just started anime I knew nothing of the Japanese language and it annoyed the hell out of me "", so incase people get annoyed by having to translate I'll just ask that people put in their reviews if I should quit the Japanese or go on with it, okay sorry for all the confusion, on to the story now ""))

October 20, 2154. Tokyo, Japan, Earth.

It was daytime in the futuristic city of Tokyo Japan. The flying cars, as well as few old cheap 'ground models', flew/drove about, heading for their driver's desired destinations. On the busy streets, many still walked-humans, robots, and other species alike. It was strange to see the people walking so casually during times of war, but who was to complain? When one felt safe and out of harm's way, what reason is there to panic?

One girl was an exception to the futuristic look of the city and civilians though. A seventeen to twenty year old looking girl walked down an alleyway between two tall buildings. She had a slim tall-yet-not-too-tall figure with long streaming purple hair put in an old Japanese style-one bun, kept up with pink 'flower' looking ribbon and green strands with purple balls on the end, on top held all her hair but let most of the hair it held fall to her ankles and some front hair was cut somewhat short, to about under the breast line, and tied. Her purple bangs were cut short enough for her silver eyes to shine and scan the area.

She wore an old Japanese kimono. The top piece white and the sleeves coming down that far traditional length, but on the bottom of the sleeves were soft pink and purple flowers mixed with a couple soft green leaves here and there. The obi belt was a light pink/purple with a large not puffy bow in the front that hung loosely. The bottom dress part of the kimono was the same light color as the obi belt. Underneath, and invisible beneath the long kimono bottom piece, were soft tatami slippers completely white, her socks also completely white.

She was quiet a beauty. As she kept walking she didn't notice a man sitting down a bit ahead on the side, but he saw her. He looked a little ragged and worn out as he saw her coming towards him, "Are you in a bit of a hurry?" He asked, as she grew closer.

A bit stunned, she took a step back, she hadn't seen him. But she quickly regained her soft kind smile and understanding eyes, "No, I was just looking for a Shinto Shrine. Someone directed me in this way...but I'm beginning to think there isn't one." She sighed and remembered that man's quick and annoyed answer.

"There is," he stood and came out of the shadows, "You like a guide? These alleyways can be somewhat dangerous." The girl finally got a good look at him and defiantly knew by now he wouldn't hurt her, besides-if he had wanted to he would have.

He was tall, not the tallest man, but taller than her, that was for sure. He had brown shoulder length hair with some bangs that almost covered his eyes; if he wanted to hide his eyes he could easily make it so using his hair. But his eyes were covered with extremely dark sunglasses, which reflected her. He wore plain black tight t-shirt, black semi-tight pants, black boots, and to cover it all a dark loose trench coat that stopped around the top of his boots. ((He is NOT an Unknown!)) He reminded the girl of a former soldier...

He put his hands in his pockets and, supposedly, was looking at the girl waiting for an answer, "Oh, yes please. If it's not too much trouble...but don't mind sticking around, you will find that shrines are often quiet boring." And with that she smiled graciously.

"I don't really care." He shrugged at her 'shrines are boring comment' and they began walking, "I don't believe I've introduced myself. I'm Tyll...Tyll Marvel." ((Yes I know its not Japanese!)) He looked at her somewhat suspiciously as he pulled one hand out of his pocket to pull his sunglasses down a bit and examine her over them, "And you are...?"

"Naoko...Kur-Kurosaki. I'm a...priestess. What do you do?" She asked and looked at her feet in embarrassment to such a stupid question.

"I'm a jack of all trades, priestess." He simply stated and after another minute of nothing but silence they came to the Shinto Shrine's Torii Gates. He stopped there and turned to her, taking his sunglasses off to reveal brown, almost red, eyes, "I do a little bit of everything...For a fee that is. Is this he shrine you wanted?" Tyll asked.

Naoko looked at the shrine grounds behind one of their Torii Gates and smiled, "Yes...this is it. Arigatou very much, Tyll Marvel." She bowed to him and walked inside to do her business.

Having nothing to do, and not bothering to bow back, Tyll sat down and leaned against one of the Torii Gate's pillars in a lazy position, one leg outstretched the other up. He put his head against the back and looked up. It was a pretty clear day. The sun was out, the clouds were few, and there weren't many cars passing overhead.

-

A boy of about twenty years old sat inside the cockpit of his large-not giant-robot, Excaliber-151. He had really deep black hair that was pointing all over, but the majority of his many thin sharp 'points' were pointing down. He had deep blue eyes almost hidden behind his bangs, only visible through the point's openings really. He wore no shirt but an open jacket with a white puffy piece attached as the collar, the rest of the jacket was somewhat baggy and black, and lastly had metal shoulder pads. He had black tight pants that bagged around the bottom and were stuffed into the boots that were gray with one black streak around the top. And last, he wore a thin chain around his neck with a red charm on the end.

He was flying over Tokyo Japan, avoiding the air traffic by hovering to the side. He looked around; he was in the living part of the city. Where most of the people lived, the other half of the city where were most of the tall buildings and businesses were.

He looked around in boredom and finally stated, "I'm getting hungry, Excalibur..." He said to the computer.

"Would you like to stop for something to eat, Sirius?" The computer's male-like voice asked plainly. Sirius sighed in annoyance and slinked in his chair, "Yeah, let's do that." He turns Excalibur into 'stand-by' mode and opens the hatch to get out.

He puts his left foot out onto the open hatch and stretches, yawning loudly with a large mouth. He then puts his arms down from above his head and looks around, "Guess you'll be parked here...old buddy..." He takes his katana off his belt and throws it inside before jumping off the hatch the second it starts closing. He lands softly on the roof of the building below him and Excalibur followed him. The large robot then squat to the ground and 'turned off'.

About five minutes later Sirius comes back to his robot and looks up at it with a bun of a hamburger in hand and being stuffed into his mouth, "I'm back Excalibur." He manages to say and the machine opens its hatch, letting him enter. Sirius jumps in and sits down. He quickly finishes his burger and pats his belly letting out a joyful sigh.

He begins to operate the machine and heads to his desired destination. A destination filled with a whole lot a gold. Sirius smiled to himself evilly. He comes up to the Shinto Shrine he had been searching for and smiled gleefully, "Bingo...time for some fun."

He aims his guns at the temple and smiles as he flips on a switch then begins shooting not bullets, but fire at the roof, causing most of it to cave in. He quickly jumped to action and began digging through the debris, looking for the gold. This was the shrine, he was told, that the Shinto priests and priestesses kept all their gold and savings.

Suddenly he lifts some debris to find dead priests and a, he hated to admit it, gorgeous priestess, alive, but unconscious. He picks her up gently and sets her aside before digging some more. Finally he found the gold and shot a net at it, encasing them all in there.

Then someone cut the net with his katana. Sirius looked at the person with anger and curiousness as to how he had done it so fast. Sirius gritted his teeth as he saw a man with long brown hair and all black on, "Interesting...what's he doin' here?" Sirius asked himself quietly. Then the priestess woke and began coughing. She tried leaning up, but it only caused more coughs. She used her sleeves to cover her nose and mouth from the smoke and looked at the dead priests in the destroyed temple.

"You bakemono!" She screamed angrily gaining Sirius's full attention, as well as the brown haired man's-the other man looked surprised to see her alive, "STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed in tears.

Sirius knew the keisatsu would be here soon...then he realized who the priestess was and gasped a little before smiling and thinking things to himself. He boosted his robot off and grabbed her, "I'll be kidnapping you for a while." He informed her through the speaker as she coughed some more, this time from the smoke still in her lungs and the fastness of the wind rushing past her.

-

A young normal 13 years old looking girl was walking around town doing nothing when she noticed smoke...large amounts of it. She stared at it with her soft, almost pink eyes. She had dark skin and black straight hair, her bangs sticking out a lot. She had a dark blue tank top on, black baggy cargo pants on, black boots, black gloves, and black sleek sunglasses.

She began to head on the direction of the robot, in case she could help someone....

-

A man walks out of a tavern looking very bored. He has long black hair with some falling in front, and black bangs that were above his black eyes. He wore a simple red yukata top and same colored red pants. ((He looks like the human form of Inuyasha.-I do not own Inuyasha...sadly enough TT...))

He sees the smoke and curses, getting into his sleek black car. He flew it to the site and found a man chasing a robot he had passed. The man saw the priestess and knew he would need to help rescue her.

He flew beside the man running from building top to building top and opened a door, "Seems we have the same goal my friend. I shall join you. I am Darcon." ((Not Japanese I know!))

The man nods and answers to Darcon, "Tyll Marvel." Before he closes the door. They wouldn't be able to catch the robot, but if they kept the speed up they would be able to follow it.

Suddenly Tyll outruns Darcon's car in a sudden burst of speed, surprising Darcon. That's when he saw a young girl running the same way after the same person, of course she was mighty slow so he went back and rode slowly beside her, "Want to join us?"

-

Naoko stared wide-eyed at the one who dared capture her, "How dare you!" She screamed at the robot.

Sirius spoke through the radio, "Just relax, nothing's gonna happen to ya'." He then stops at and old Japanese castle. It was extremely large and his robot barely fit in. He took her down to the dungeon and dropped her softly two feet from the ground so she could catch her fall.

He focuses one of his robot's lights, located on its shoulders, on the 'priestess'. He opened the hatch and jumped out, landing in front of her, "Scary down here." He pointed out, looking around before looking back at her with a gleeful smile, "I just need the gold, nothin' more..."

"You have a dishonorable soul you bakemono! You shouldn't have killed the priests. And it is also dishonorable to kidnap a priestess." She turned her back to him in an angry manner and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well...I know who you are, High Priestess. Naoko Kurosaki, daughter of the Highest Priestess Naomi Kurosaki. And I know how famous and looked up to your name is in these lands, I also know they'd be willing to pay anything, or do anything, to get you back from me..." He leaned against the wall and looked at her some more with a neutral face.

Naoko, shocked, turned around and took a few steps back, arms unfolded. She stared at him uneasily and asked, "Ho-how did you know me? I usually keep that information concealed...few can put a face to a name with me and my mother."

"Well do you know Solid Metal? The thief that steals the things he wants-well that's me." He laughs and then adds, "Well I know a lot of your information famous priestess. I got that off the Internet, and it cost me five million bucks..." He laughed again and Naoko couldn't see why.

-

Tyll had made it to the castle; this priestess was kind enough to talk to him. So he had to at least help her, plus he thought he sensed a worthy opponent. He snuck down to the outside of the dungeon and listened to them. He heard that man's name and smiled, thinking, 'Hmm...a challenge...'

-

Sirius heard someone move outside the door, and with quick reflexes had Naoko's hands tied and a knife to her in a matter of seconds, "Show yourself! Make a wrong move or sound and I swear!" he moved the dagger a little to prove his point and Naoko looked around. She couldn't see or hear anyone and felt foolish, but was a little afraid of the sharp object pointed at her.

-

'I'll have some fun.' Tyll thinks and creates an illusion of himself behind Sirius and it spoke, "Who said I was over there?"

-

Naoko felt herself thrown around as Sirius swung himself around and threw his knife at the illusion. Only to have it laugh at him as it floats into the air like fog. He grabs Naoko and jumps inside the cockpit and puts her in the seat behind him, "Hmm." Sirius turned all the lights on and began searching for the illusion's creator.

-

Darcon and the girl, come to be known as Solita ((Another non-Japanese name, these ARE RP characters though, so I don't change the name or anything.)), jumped out of the small car at the castle, "Come on..." Darcon said and they ran towards the castle. Unbeknown to them a young shadow of a boy slipped in before them.

-

"You had better use the seatbelt priestess." Sirius stated and he immediately shoots at the castle's entrance, causing it to collapse and block any means of escaping.

"Oh!?" Naoko said loudly, not yelling, "And how am I supposed to put my seatbelt on with my hands tied behind my back?" She said moving her hands so that the rope would sound, and she could clearly make her point.

Frustrated, Sirius went back and picked her up princess style before sitting back down in placing her in his lap. He reached around her to the controls as she blushed, mainly form anger, "I'll be untying you later." He smiled evilly as he begins to focus on the radars and controls.

-

Tyll begins to sit down and makes many different illusions of him and puts them all over randomly to confuse the robot's operator.

-

"Shit! He destroyed the entrance!" Darcon screamed as he looked at the wall in front of him. Solita sat down in front of it and crossed her arms, "Well...can't you just...I don't know, blow it up or something?"

"...Daijoubu, I'll try." Darcon begins to focus all his Energy and then created a small dark matter bomb that he thrust at the rocks and whatever debris blocked the only way out, blasting them out of the way.

-

A small boy jumped in front of the robot and looks at it, "You aren't being very nice!" He pointed at it. He had purple/dark blue colored hair, black sunglasses, black baggy pants over his black boots, a black shirt with silver designs, and a black trench coat that reached down to his knees and stopped. He had many dark blue-ish bangs covering his intensely bright baby blue eyes.

Sirius had his robot step on the boy and turned back to look at Naoko, "Nani!?" Then he turns back and begins to shoot at the multiple clones of that man who stopped him from taking his gold...but he got Naoko who was worth more.

"He's only a boy and you stepped on him!?" Naoko screamed loudly at the man whose lap she was involuntarily sitting in.

-

Darcon ran inside, not knowing the priestess was in the cockpit he screamed for her, "Priestess!? Where are you!?"

Solita walked in cautiously, "There's a priestess?" She whispered as she walks in and looks around slowly. They heard commotion coming from a little below them, a large robot clearly visible in front of them.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here." She says as Darcon runs ahead of her. Solita then shrinks back into the shadows to watch, clearly afraid, "I can't fight...I shouldn't be here."

-

"Nani!?" Sirius almost yelled in alarm, the young boy he had stepped on turned into smoke and lifted up from under the robot. He then turned back to his human form and the thirteen year old yelled, "HEY! What'd you do that for!?"

Sirius growled in anger, "Stupid shape shifters..." he then grabbed the boy with his robot and threw him towards the entrance. Naoko looked wide-eyed and was about to yell at Sirius but he shoved a small microphone in her face, "Now scream." He ordered her and then went back to the controls and continues shooting at the illusions in frustration.

"Why? You clearly stated that you would not hurt me." Naoko said stubbornly and defiantly. In response, Sirius begins shooting the thirteen year old then than grabs her neck before biting her shoulder softly, but to her it hurt.

Naoko screamed and then slapped him as hard as possible. Unfazed by the slap he smiled and continued on with his work.

-

Darcon heard the priestess screamed and growled in anger. He stood in front of the robot and focused as much Dark Energy as possible in his palms then shot it at the robot. To his surprise it hit the robot, but was sucked in. "Nani?" Darcon asked in almost a whisper with wide curious eyes.

"HA! Any Energy gets sucked in and makes this robot stronger!" The man said from inside the cockpit and laughed, shooting towards him. Darcon did some quick back hand springs to get out of the way and tried his best to avoid getting shot.

-

"Ah..." The thirteen year old who was shot rolled over in pain, grabbing his side. Solita was across from him in the darkness and stared in horror. She came forwards, "Are you daijoubu, mister?" She asked and saw all his blood that was spilt, she wanted to throw up but didn't. He began coughing a lot and that got her mind off the blood back to him.

-

Naoko looked at the boy who was shot and felt tears start to form in her eyes, "I did not wake this morning to see blood shed..." She looks at Sirius pleadingly and catches his attention. He quit firing at the long black haired man and looked at her, "Please...just let me out and help the poor boy. I'll do anything if you just let me go and help him..."

One tear ran down her begging face and Sirius stopped it with his finger, right on the cheek. He wiped it away and said, "Well, I'm touched." He whispered then quits going towards the child.

-

Darcon ran to them once he had stopped being fired at and put a large Dark Energy bubble around the three, "Here." He pours some healing Energy into the shape shifter as Solita looked over his shoulder in awe. The young man stands up tiredly and out of rage and anger transforms into an angel, the only difference in his appearance were the white wings sprouting from his back.

"Now let's get this man!" Darcon yelled and the Dark Energy bubble disappeared as he and the young boy ran to the robot, "YOU BAKEMONO!" the shape shifter screamed.

The boy formed a bow and arrow made out of light in his hands and shot the arrow at the robot in anger, "HEYA!" He screamed and it hit. A loud robotic sound spread throughout the castle's main hall, "Sensors down! Warning! Sensors down!"

A gun then pointed at the young 'angel' but he didn't fire anything. Darcon and the boy looked in confusion and relief.

-

Solita looks around in terror. She then slinks back against the wall and begins making her way outside, "I can't help...I'm only in the way...I should go get the keisatsu..."

-

Tyll sat back and did nothing, "Solid Metal huh? Guess I'll have to talk to you later." And with that he disappeared, knowing no harm would come the priestess's way and that Solid Metal wouldn't let any. Tyll knew he really was a good guy deep down...but he still resented him.

-

Darcon turned around in time to see Solita trying to get away, he tried to go to her but the robot began shooting randomly around again and he got hit. Darcon fell to the ground in alarm, landing with a heap he didn't move but kept his eyes open. Blood began pouring from his back, "Help me..." He used his telepathy to speak to her.

-

Sirius sees the girl trying to leave but something was keeping her back. Then he yelled at her through the robot's microphone, "You! Call the cops! Tell them I have Naoko..." He smiled and Naoko looked at him angrily.

-

Solita looked at Darcon then at the robot. Surprisingly she found she could talk back to him, "I have no control over any of my powers...I might hurt someone." She didn't have to call the keisatsu though as she heard them outside. Solita turned around to look and found the keisatsu coming in their own trademark keisatsu robots.

--

So...what's the plot? Why the hell isn't anything explained? What the fck? Why did everything start so fast? Well...that's answered in future chapters...everything will be explained throughout the story. I get really tired of reading the plot before reading the actually story, so I wanted to see how people would take this style of writing ((I have to admit its not my best though "")). Hope you like, and PLEASE review or I might delete the story!


End file.
